The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool as known from EP 0666148 B1.
When working with a drill hammer, the drill bit may jam in the masonry. The reactive torque causes the drill hammer to twist against the holding force by the user. If the drill bit jams suddenly, the user is caught off guard and may be injured due to the high torque that occurs. A rotation of the drill hammer or its handle is therefore associated with a potentially hazardous situation, and the drill hammer is switched off. However, the user also intentionally turns the drill hammer during operation, for example for a more comfortable holding position. In this case, the drill hammer must not be switched off.